Such shades in a roof window toward the passenger compartment are achieved in prior art by means of Venetian blinds, which were partially or completely slid or pulled under the roof window. Such shades are intended to protect the interior compartment and passengers against exposure to rays, in particular rays of heat, and unburden the air conditioning system in hot months of the year. The operation and installation of the Venetian blinds are here complicated, as well as maintenance and cost intensive.
At least one object of the invention is to provide a flat shade tailored to the window that can be gradually adjusted to the incident rays of light and heat. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.